Even Stevens: "Broadway Nightmare" the Musical
by Sparx
Summary: Chapter three is now up! PLEASE REVIEW This is my first "Even Stevens" story so PLEASE REVIEW! summary: This is the alternate musical, so the influenza would not have aired and this would have (FICTION) Chapter three's up! Story is Not done PLEASE R/R!!
1. Do, Re, Mi

"Even Stevens"  
  
"Accurate Pitch"  
  
The Musical  
  
  
  
Ren Stevens sat on the bus on her way to Lawrence Junior High School, scribbling down notes for her newspaper, when suddenly, Karen, a girl in the back cries:  
  
"The Wheels on the bus go round and round,  
  
Round and round,  
  
Round and round,  
  
The wheels on the bus go round and round,  
  
All through the town"  
  
Everyone stares at her.  
  
"The Wheels on the bus go round and round,  
  
Round and round,  
  
Round and round,  
  
The wheels on the bus go round and round,  
  
All through the town"  
  
That time, Another boy Jacob joined in on the song.  
  
"The Wheels on the bus go round and round,  
  
Round and round,  
  
Round and round,  
  
The wheels on the bus go round and round,  
  
All through the town"  
  
This time everyone in the bus starts singing it, except for Ren.  
  
She frowns.  
  
"The Wheels on the bus go round and round,  
  
Round and round,  
  
Round and round,  
  
The wheels on the bus go round and round,  
  
All through the town"  
  
"PLEASE STOP SINGING!" Ren cries.  
  
Everyone shuts up, until five seconds later.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,  
  
everybody's nerves,  
  
everybody's nerves,  
  
I know A song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes:  
  
I know a song that gets-"  
  
We now see Ren in the hallway walking with Ruby.  
  
"Oh, I had the weirdest bus ride! I was just sitting there, and everybody started singing!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with singing, Ren" Ruby says.  
  
"I know" Ren agrees. "But… it's never happened before, I mean come on, Wheels on the bus? Isn't that a little elementary school?"  
  
"Ren…" Ruby starts. Suddenly, she starts singing too.  
  
"Ren,  
  
Tell me what is wrong,  
  
What is wrong with a song?  
  
Come on, Ren sing along!  
  
There's nothing wrong with a song,  
  
So get out your singing voice and sing strong!  
  
Start singing,  
  
Start bringing,  
  
Start bringing in the fans, Hey!  
  
You could be a star somday!  
  
Tell me what is wrong,  
  
What is wrong with singing a song,  
  
Come on, Ren! Sing along!  
  
Pull out that microphone,  
  
You don't have sing alone!  
  
Ren, we're all singing with you!  
  
Just don't start singing the blues!"  
  
"Ruby, stop it! People are staring!" Ren says.  
  
Ruby stops singing.  
  
"Ren, we all need to put a smile on our face, it would make the world a better place"  
  
"Would you stop rhyming too?" Ren demands.  
  
The bell rings throughout the halls and Ren makes her way to chemistry.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. More Voices

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Ren sits in Chemistry, jotting down something on a piece of paper. She puts it in her hand and walks by Louis' desk and drops the note. Now, passing notes is something you'll rarely see Ren ever do, but hey! This was an exception. And this wasn't an ordinary Chemistry class either, it had students of all grades, for some odd reason.  
  
Louis picks up the piece of paper. Mr. Jacobson slams his ruler down on his desk.  
  
"Ms. Stevens!"  
Ren stops, caught.  
  
"Y-yes?" She asks.  
  
"Passing notes violates rule 9.43.703 page 4928 of the "So you want to be a chemistry teacher" handbook" handbook!" He cries.  
  
"Well... sir..." Ren starts, but he interrupts her.  
  
"Now this is a classroom you must abide by the rules,  
  
There is no exception in this school,  
  
Now if you don't give me your full attention,  
  
You'll find yourself in after-school detention,  
  
Now Louis, Do the honors; please read the note,  
  
Or Ren, you'll find a detention slip in your tote  
  
Louis:  
  
I'll read the note, but my head is ringing,  
  
She said: Louis, what's with all of this singing?  
(Teacher)  
Now Ren this is a class for Chemistry,  
Pass one more note, and I guarantee,  
  
Your grade for the semester will be,  
  
A big, dark, red mark of a D!  
And Just in case you didn't know,  
  
(The bell rings)  
See you all tomorrow, it's time to go!"  
  
Everyone pours out of the room like slippery soup dripping out of a can. Except for Ren, she sits there, taking all of this in, all of what's happening.  
  
"Why is everybody singing?" She asks herself.  
  
She gets up, sighs, and walks out of the classroom.  
  
As she does, Nelson sits at the door, waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Nelson asks.  
  
"Nothing... okay... that's a lie"  
"Why?"  
"More singing! It's driving me crazy! It's just... ugh! I love singing, you know that! But this.... This is just...plain weird and annoying" Ren says.  
  
"I know what you're saying, in Social Studies, they sang a song about the Revolutionary war!"  
"Just promise me you wont start?" Ren asks.  
  
"Me? Sing? Yeah right?" Nelson says.  
  
Ren laughs.  
  
Ruby leaps down the hallway like a ballerina.  
  
"See what I mean? Ruby HATES dancing, let alone singing"  
Ren opens her locker and starts rummaging through her backpack. After ten seconds, she slams it shut. "And now, Nelson, guess what?"  
"What?" Nelson asks.  
  
"I can't find my math paper!" Ren cries.  
  
"You must have it in there somewhere" Nelson says.  
  
"No! I checked! See for yourself!"  
Ren furiously and quickly yanks open her locker, but she doesn't notice Ruby leaping next to her. CLANK!  
  
Ruby slams into the locker and falls over.  
  
"Ruby! I'm so sorry!" Ren declares, helping Ruby up.  
  
"Ow, Ow, Pain is here,  
  
It's even worse than your greatest fear,  
  
The Pain is throbbing, it isn't mere,  
  
It feels like I've been stabbed by a spear"  
"No! No! No! Stop it!" Ren cries.  
  
Ruby rubs her head.  
  
And this time, walks away.  
  
"I just can't wait until today is over and I'm home" Ren comments.  
  
"There's no place like home,  
Especially in Rome,  
  
A lot of people there are poor,  
  
There's no place like home,  
  
Especially in Rome,  
  
I think I'll sing a bit more,  
  
Come on everybody!" Nelson sings.  
  
"Nelson! No!" Ren declares.  
  
Everybody dances around the hallway.  
  
"There's no place like Home,  
  
Especially in Rome,  
  
There are a lot of rich people there too,  
  
There's no place like home,  
  
Especially in Rome,  
  
Would you like to live there too?  
  
Come on!  
There's no place in Rome,  
  
Where you wont find a home,  
  
Like they say,  
  
It wasn't built in a day.  
  
So take your time,  
  
Heck, admire a dime!  
  
Your home will always be waiting for you  
  
And mine will be waiting for me too"  
  
"AGHHHHH!!!!!" Ren screams.  
  
End of chapter two 


	3. Detention

Ren is still rummaging through her backpack. The bell rings throughout the halls, leaving Ren with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Math" She chokes.  
  
Everyone hurries to Math class while Ren still looks in her backpack.  
  
"Ms. Stevens! You're late!" Ren whips around and sees Mr. Wexler.  
"For someone as witty and charming as you, I'd hate to have to give you detention" He says.  
  
"Detention? But-"  
Mr. Wexler cuts her off.  
  
"I said IF, now get to class, or you will get one"  
"But I can't find my-"  
"Ren, now I know you wouldn't use your friendship with me to get you out of class" He says.  
  
"No! But my Math paper-"  
"M hm, just what I thought"  
He hands her a detention slip.  
  
"What?? No! Mr. Wexler!" Ren cries.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, get to class" He says.  
  
Ren sighs and heads to Math empty handed.  
  
"And so, that proves the-"  
The math teacher Mrs. Jackson stops when she sees Ren come in.  
  
"Ren, you're late" She says.  
  
"I know" Ren says. "I was looking for my math paper and-"  
"Just take a seat"  
"WHY IS EVERYBODY CUTTING ME OF!?!" Ren screams.  
  
"Ren! Just for that outburst, you've found yourself in detention" Mrs. Jackson says handing Ren a note.  
  
"No! You can't!" Ren proclaims.  
  
"But I can" She smiles. "Now take a seat"  
Ren groans and sits down.  
  
"So as we see on the board" The teacher starts.  
Ren drifts off though, thinking about what has happened around the school. All the singing... it's SO weird. Her head snaps up at the sound of singing... from Mrs. Jackson.  
  
"So if you look up at the board, you can see,  
  
Math isn't hard, it's rather easy.  
  
It's the basic 2 plus one equals three  
  
Now hand in your math papers to me,  
  
Or else I think my Philosophy,  
  
Will have no choice but to be,  
Detention, Detention, you'd better believe  
  
And if you don't you'll have to leave.  
  
And take a seat in the principal's room,  
  
And clean up his area, and sweep with a broom.  
  
Cause if you don't  
  
And if you won't  
  
You'll get double detention, here in this room!  
  
So now, in your seat,  
  
Pass in you paper,  
  
And It better be neeeat! Hey!"  
  
Everybody gets up on their desk and stats dancing, everyone that Is, except for Ren.  
  
"Now this is a class for math,  
  
Ya don't wanna go down the wrong path,  
And if you do, you'll feel my wrath!  
  
A filthy student:  
May I be excused? I need to take a bath!  
  
Teacher:  
Okay, enough nonsense, let's carry on with claaass!"  
  
(The singing stops)  
  
"Jacob Anderson"  
Jacob walks to the teacher and gives her the sheet.  
  
Ren panics.  
  
"Max Cooper"  
Ren looks around, hoping for a miracle, and sees an extra math paper on the floor, blank, but maybe she could do it in 49 seconds. Ren picks it up and looks for her pencil.  
  
"Jamie Foul"  
She looks over at Max's desk.  
  
"Psst. Max! Can I Borrow a pen?" Ren asks.  
  
Max nods and hands her his blue pen. Ren looks at the test.  
  
"Amanda Gills"  
Question 1: (MENTAL MATH) What's 534X325+5463-3X3242562?  
"Okay, this should be easy, it's multiplication, Addition and simple subtraction" Ren mumbles.  
  
"Rupert Larson"  
Ren scribbles down 4, knowing it's probably the wrong answer and looks at the second question.  
  
"Samuel Peterson"  
Ren was only two away.  
  
2) What is the common subtraction shown in Friday's class?  
"Friday's class? What'd we do Friday?" Ren asks, trying to remember.  
  
"David Shown"  
"Uh-Oh" Ren gasps.  
"Ren Stevens"  
"Here!" Ren calls and lets out a laugh.  
  
"Is your PAPER here?" Mrs. Jackson asks.  
  
"Well... yes... But... it's not done" Ren hands her the paper.  
  
"4?" She asks.  
  
"Four" Ren says and smiles.  
  
"Did you get this off the ground? Yes! You did! This was my extra copy that I needed to give to Mr. Googleheimer! And you can't erase it cause you've marked it up in pen!" Mrs. Jackson cries.  
  
"It was Max's pen, blame him, not me!" Ren says.  
  
"It's detention for you" She says.  
  
"What??? You already gave me detention and so did Mr. Wexler!" Ren shrieks.  
"Then it looks like you've got quadruple detentions" Louis says as he walks by the classroom.  
  
"That means four, I only have three, pinhead" Ren calls.  
  
"Actually, for marking up this page, I'm giving you a fourth one" Mrs. Jackson says.  
  
"Told ya" Louis says as he walks by again.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ren screams. 


End file.
